


Однажды увидеть, как мы храбры и прекрасны

by Vongue



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Переводчик:</b> Вонг<br/><b>Бета:</b> Аурум<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> <a href="http://s2.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2012/09/aaffea42b29a18c98e85a57d3560239d.jpg">Питер Петрелли</a>/<a href="http://s1.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2012/09/c51d75d9c274384629ae664bbc50505b.jpg">Сайлар</a>, отсылки к <a href="http://s2.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2012/09/2d939129debf36b7ccdb0ae7f504ccdb.jpg">Нейтан</a>/Питер Петрелли<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> легкий ангст<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> <i>«Я ценю... твое терпение. Ценю, что ты помогаешь мне сохранять рассудок».</i><br/><b>Примечание/Предупреждения:</b> сцены жестокости, упоминания убийств, намеки на инцест</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды увидеть, как мы храбры и прекрасны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To See Us Once Beautiful and Brave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59561) by [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm). 



Питеру снятся люди, убитые Сайларом. Ему снится, как он, поскользнувшись, падает в теплую кровь, и ладони окрашиваются красным. Ему снится Чарли, и Айзек, и Эль, и Клэр, и забитый до смерти парень на обочине. Те, с кем он был знаком, и кого не встречал никогда, те, чьих имен он не должен помнить и в чьей смерти не должен себя винить. Но он почему-то винит. Интересно, что снится Сайлару. Снится ли ему Симона, или Кейтлин, или Адам Монро. Снится ли ему, будто он взрывается, сияя ярче солнца. Снится ли ему, как погибает Нейтан, снова и снова, и в основном от рук Питера.

В один из тех дней, когда Питер отчаянно нуждается в ком-нибудь — в ком угодно — Сайлар говорит:

— Ты плохо выглядишь. Кошмары мучают?

Питер заторможенно моргает и представляет, как сожмет Сайларово горло, швырнет его головой об пол и будет бить, бить, пока не хлынет кровь, густая и алая, и от Сайлара не останется ничего, кроме месива костей и мяса. Представляет, как медленно подденет ножом кожу, и будет срезать слой за слоем, как Сайлар будет орать и биться в его руках. Он не до конца уверен, кому принадлежат эти мысли, но Сайлар бледнеет.

— Пожалуй, пока что не стоит тебя трогать. Пойду дочитаю книгу.

— Пожалуй, не стоит, — соглашается Питер и безуспешно пытается улыбнуться.

***

— Ты снова назвал меня Нейтаном.

— Разве? — равнодушно отзывается Питер.

— Питер, слушай, — Сайлар кладет руку ему на плечо, но под прожигающим взглядом медленно ее убирает. — Я в курсе твоих... необычных отношений с братом. Просто хочу чтобы ты знал: я не осуждаю. Ни тебя, ни его.

Он снова протягивает руку, и Питер впечатывает кулак в его лицо.

***

Иногда Питер не может вспомнить другой жизни. До этих пустынных улиц и бессмысленного тиканья часов — они все равно не скажут, какой сегодня день, какой год. Он пробовал, словно пленник, отмечать дни мелом на стене, но прекратил, осознав, что рано или поздно место закончится. Иногда он вспоминает Эмму, и Нейтана, и маму — и все, что когда-либо с ним случалось, кажется полузабытым фильмом, чужим и незнакомым.

Иногда остается лишь Сайлар. Сайлар и то, как он жестикулирует, разговаривая, как хмурится, полностью сосредотачиваясь на починке часов. Как он, нескладный и долговязый, устраивается на диване в углу и раз за разом перечитывает одну и ту же книгу, изящно переворачивая страницы длинными пальцами. Как он, раздражая до белого каления, без конца околачивается вокруг Питера надоедливой мухой. Как-то раз, на одной из крыш — абсолютно одинаковых, где бы они не находились — Сайлар подходит к Питеру.

— У меня для тебя подарок, — сообщает он и роняет что-то Питеру на колени. — Это часы, — объясняет он в ответ на явное нежелание Питера открывать коробку. — Пришлось поискать эту конкретную модель, хронографы Гранд Компликейшнс — редкость. Поверить не могу, что ты посеял свои в такси. Неужели не смог даже застегнуть как следует?

Питер достает часы из коробки, взвешивает в ладони знакомое тяжелое серебро.

— Я не потерял. Я просто... — Просто часы были кричаще дорогими, а Нейтан ожидал, что Питер будет их таскать, не снимая. Так что Питер надежно припрятал их у себя дома и соврал на вопрос Нейтана.

Запихнув часы обратно негнущимися пальцами, Питер захлопывает крышку и швыряет коробку Сайлару.

— Иди на хуй, — выплевывает он, и на лице Сайлара проскальзывает обида. — Моя жизнь, наши жизни — не игра. Держись подальше от воспоминаний Нейтана.

Он оставляет Сайлара там, на крыше, и два месяца с ним не разговаривает.

*** 

Иногда он приходит в спальню Сайлара, забирается к нему в кровать, прижимается всем телом. Обхватывает рукой его член и шепчет в ухо:

— Расскажи, как сильно Нейтан меня любил.

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я пользовался его воспоминаниями, или не хочешь? Будет здорово, если ты перестанешь противоречить сам себе.

— Захлопни пасть, — Питер жестко проводит кулаком по члену, и Сайлар подбрасывает бедра навстречу, выдыхает с отчаянием и нуждой. — Расскажи мне о Нейтане.

— Ладно. Он очень любил. Горячо, безгранично, — голос Сайлара груб и напряжен. Сайлар кладет руку поверх руки Питера и крепко стискивает. — Так сильно, что самому было страшно. Столько воспоминаний пропитано парализующим ужасом, что он мог потерять тебя, с тем, что это значило бы для него. Он думал, что не смог бы жить дальше. Питер, прошу...

Он вздрагивает, и Питер ускоряет темп, но недостаточно, чтобы довести Сайлара до разрядки. 

— Я помню твое лицо, когда он впервые тебя трахал. Ты был так красив, невозможно... Блядь. Блядь! — Питер сильно сжимает его член и отстраненно наблюдает, как Сайлар кончает, выливается в его руку, задыхаясь: — Я люблю тебя, Питер. Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя. 

Не то лицо и не тот голос, но и этого почти достаточно.

***

Он часто блуждает по городу в поисках места, где стена была бы тоньше. Часами, а то и днями, пока не выучивает наизусть каждый метр города. Однажды Питер возвращается в квартиру и сообщает Сайлару:

— Пять часов. Столько занимает обойти стену по периметру.

— Интересно. Ровно столько у меня занимал путь в любом направлении, прежде чем вернуться на исходную позицию. Если точнее, пять часов, десять минут и двадцать пять секунд.

— Ага. — Питер вынимает из рюкзака снежный шар и бросает Сайлару. Тот ловит, но смотрит на шар так, будто он вот-вот отрастит ноги и зубы и его сожрет. — Нашел в здании за углом. Непонятно, как я раньше ходил мимо, не замечая. Странная штука, там все забито этими шарами, — Питер старается смягчить интонации. Сайлар опускает снежный шар на стол и отталкивает, глядя в пустоту.

— О, Питер, большое спасибо, — легко отвечает он. — Как мило с твоей стороны вернуться с подарком, — затем изменяет тон. — Довольно. Моя мать их коллекционировала. Посвятить тебя в интимные подробности наших отношений или достаточно сказать, что я ее убил...

— Ты убил свою маму?

— Несчастный случай.

— Забавно, похоже, несчастные случаи тебя преследуют.

— Если ты собираешься меня мучить...

— Я собираюсь свалить отсюда нахер, — огрызается Питер. — Извини, пожалуйста, я не знал о том, что своих родственников ты тоже убивал.

— Ты убил своего отца. Пожалуй в этом плане мы друг друга стоим.

— Не-а, это тоже ты.

Сайлар холодно, почти злобно улыбается.

— Ты уже нажал на курок.

На это Питеру нечего ответить. Поэтому он берет снежный шар и, встряхнув, наблюдает, как белые хлопья погребают под собой Нью-Йорк.

***

Он бьет в стену кулаками, снова и снова, пока руки не краснеют от кирпичной пыли и крови. Затем кожа начинает слезать широкими мокрыми лоскутами, но он все равно не может прекратить.

Сайлар зовет откуда-то сзади:

— Питер, остановись. Не сходи с ума! — но когда Питер оборачивается, он видит не Сайлара — Нейтана, с обожженным, изуродованным лицом, как тогда — невыносимо давно, когда Питер впервые убил его.

— Пожалуйста, хватит, — просит Нейтан. Вместо его рта — черная влажная дыра, и когда он подходит ближе, Питер чувствует запах горелой плоти с оттенком гнили.

Тогда Питер падает на колени и всхлипывает, но прикосновение — всего лишь Сайлара. Он прижимается губами ко лбу Питера и успокаивает:

— Все хорошо, Пит. Я здесь, все в порядке.

И Питер льнет к нему, не в силах разжать пальцы, стискивая так, что костяшки белеют.

***

Во многих смыслах Сайлар — самый одинокий человек, которого Питер когда-либо встречал, даже за пределами нынешней ловушки. Как в обязательном внеклассном чтении: Хроники Серийного Убийцы. Только вдвое скучнее и от первого лица. Однако Сайлар готовит макароны средней паршивости, а стоит Питеру уделить ему внимание, как он расслабляется, улыбается и сыпет шутками, слоняясь по квартире. Питер ест ужин и пьет вино, смеется в нужных местах и пытается убедить себя в нормальности происходящего. Двое парней зависают вместе, только и всего.

— Ну что, сегодня твой день рожденья, — говорит Сайлар и выносит из кухни шоколадный торт. Когда только успел приготовить?

— Разве?

— Честное слово, я затрудняюсь понять, почему ты не в состоянии следить за временем, — он кладет торт перед Питером. На нем ярко горят разноцветные свечки, три большие и пять маленьких.

— Потому что это твой мозг, а я — не тот, кто может определить, спешат ли часы на две секунды?

— И правда. В любом случае, с днем рожденья. Не забудь загадать желание, прежде чем задуть свечи.

— А смысл? В следующем году мы все равно будем здесь же.

Он загадывает то же самое желание, а Сайлар смотрит так, будто не хотел бы находиться ни в каком другом месте.

— Я помню, — говорит он, разрезав торт и протягивая кусок Питеру. — Как твоя мама сказала, что мы братья.

— Ага, — Питер собирает пальцем крем с торта и кладет в рот. Вкус идеальный, скорее горький, нежели сладкий, именно такой, как он любит. На этот раз Питер удерживает на языке и не произносит вслух: у меня уже есть брат, и ты — не он.

***

Питер лежит на спине, раскинув ноги и вцепившись в простыню. Пальцы Сайлара стискивают его бедра, оставляя следы на внутренней стороне, рот горячо и плотно обхватывает член. На заметку: Сайлар сосет точно так же, как Нейтан. Питер не возражает; если зажмуриться или уставиться в потолок, можно притвориться, будто это Нейтан, а не человек, котрый его убил и украл воспоминания.

Первые несколько раз Сайлар пытался разговаривать, но Питер прижимал пальцы к его губам и говорил:

— Шшш. Тихо, ладно?

Глаза Сайлара темнели, но после он в основном помалкивал, если только Питер не требовал обратного. Питер не уверен, в чем выгода Сайлара, помимо оргазма, для которого хватило бы собственной руки, да некоторого количества смазки, но, если честно, ему по большому счету плевать.

Он вздрагивает от нарастающего удовольствия, и, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит, зарывается пальцами в волосы Сайлара, удерживает его на месте. После Сайлар забирается выше, проезжается животом по животу и целует Питера. Питер плывет и плохо соображает, поэтому приоткрывает рот, впуская глубоко внутрь язык Сайлара. Привкус собственной спермы — странный, едва заметно отдает озоном, напоминая Эль — и все, этого достаточно, чтобы вернуть в реальность. Питер отпихивает Сайлара ладонями, и тот в удивлении отстраняется.

— Я что-то сделал не так?

— Нет.

Питер откатывается в сторону и съеживается. Сзади доносится вздох, матрас пружинит, когда Сайлар поднимается. Питер не оборачивается до тех пор, пока не раздается тихий щелчок двери, затем, спотыкаясь, бредет в ванную и десять минут яростно чистит зубы.

***

Однажды Сайлар приносит шахматы.

— Что, твое подсознание не смогло выдумать видеоигры? — фыркает Питер, но скука в какой-то момент приняла такие масштабы, что они рады заняться чем угодно, лишь бы скоротать время. В том числе и поиграть в шахматы, от чего в любой другой день Питер отказался бы. Но когда ежедневное меню неизменно включает молоток и несокрушимую стену, приоритеты меняются.

— Где ты научился играть? — интересуется Питер, второй раз подряд потеряв королеву.

— Да так, везде понемногу, — рука Сайлара замирает над фигурой.

— Меня научил Нейтан. Забавно, иногда ты играешь прямо как...

— Ты не то думаешь, Питер.

Но в этой реальности лгун из Сайлара неважный.

— Сукин ты сын, — выплевывает Питер. И почему он удивлен? Со злости Питер швыряет доской в Сайлара, и тот подпрыгивает. — Сколько раз мне говорить, чтобы ты перестал?

— Много, много раз. Очевидно, за исключением тех, когда мы трахаемся.

Краска мгновенно бросается Питеру в лицо, но он не обращает внимания.

— Заткнись.

Сайлар сужает глаза.

— А ведь твой брат не был идеальным, — и неожиданно его тон жесток и холоден, маски порядочности как не бывало, и истинная сущность выплывает из глубин на свет. — Я помню то, что он помнил. Я знаю, как он с тобой обращался. Отчасти он воспринимал тебя лишь трудным гипер-чувствительным ребенком, обузой, от которой не избавиться.

Не успев подумать, Питер оказывается рядом. Шахматные фигуры рассыпаются по полу и все отходит на задний план, кроме кулака, впечатанного в скулу. Питер давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо — пожалуй, с тех пор... С тех пор, как последний раз бил морду Сайлару.

Выдохшись, он наконец прекращает, всхлипывает и падает на пол рядом с Сайларом. Тот кашляет, хрипло и задушенно, и слабо цепляется рукой за руку. Сил отстраниться у Питера не хватает. Взамен он лишь ровно произносит:

— Еще раз соврешь насчет моего брата...

Сайлар не отвечает, но Питер кожей ощущает, как его разбитое лицо кривится в улыбке.

— Раны должны заживать, — жалуется Питер позже, вытирая влажной тканью лицо Сайлара и хмурясь от того, что она окрашивается красным.

— Я же говорил, здесь я бессилен.

— А я говорил — и говорю — что все это нереально. Это не твое тело. Мы застряли в подвале Паркмана.

— О, ну раз уж у тебя все разложено по полочкам, то, может, щелкнешь каблуками и пожелаешь мне поправиться? Хотя бы от чувства вины избавишься.

Питер отбрасывает тряпку в таз с темно-розовой от крови водой.

— Я ни в чем не виноват. Это по твоей части.

— Как рука?

— Лучше, чем твое лицо. — Питер сжимает кулак, разжимает и кривится от острой боли, прострелившей каждый нерв. — Напомни мне раздобыть кастет в следующий раз.

Сайлар фыркает.

 

***

— Иногда мне кажется, будто я твоя забитая жена.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты массовый убийца, которому стоит помалкивать.

— И то верно.

***

Бывают дни, когда Питер не возвращается домой, засыпает у стены, привалившись спиной к теплым кирпичам. Стена как стена, но если приложить к ней ладонь, Питеру представляется мир снаружи, замерший в ожидании. Мир, где все еще нужно спасти Эмму, где мама скорбит, а брат мертв.

Мир, в котором Сайлар не подскочил бы посреди ночи, чтобы набросить на Питера одеяло, устроиться рядом с чашкой горячего чая и терпеливо ждать, пока он проснется. В те мимолетные мгновения, когда Питер просыпается, чтобы сесть прямо, а Сайлар с теплой улыбкой протягивает ему дымящуюся чашку, ненависть истончается, отчаяние и гнев перестают зудеть под кожей. Остается лишь здесь и сейчас.

— Что ты видишь, когда смотришь на меня? — мягко спрашивает Сайлар.

— Убийцу моего брата, — отвечает Питер, но в такие моменты ложь очевидна даже ему.

— Брайан Дэвис, — говорит Сайлар. — Так звали мою первую жертву. Он обладал телекинезом. Я не удержался. Хотя пытался.

— Это не оправдание.

Но стоит закрыть глаза, и Питер видит искаженное лицо Нейтана, задыхающегося: «Питер, перестань, больно». Видит Габриэля Грея, который по-братски обхватывает лицо ладонями и уверяет, что Питер не сможет себя контролировать, что никто бы не смог. Что побочный эффект силы — бесконечный голод.

— Это не оправдание, — повторяет Питер, но голос и руки его дрожат.

— Я в курсе. Некоторых... Многих я убил просто потому, что мне так вздумалось. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, я хочу рассказать тебе все. Между нами не должно быть секретов.

— Если ты ищешь прощения, то ты, блядь, не по адресу, — Питер пихает Сайлару чашку, поднимается и, прежде чем свалить подальше, бросает через плечо: — Хочешь исповедаться — найди себе священника.

В итоге Сайлар записывает все имена в блокнот с кожаным переплетом и торжественно вручает его Питеру. Питер с отвращением на него пялится, пока Сайлар не выплевывает:

— Прочитай. Или не читай. Я просто не хочу, чтобы между нами оставались тайны.

— Я и так знаю, что ты монстр, — устало отзывается Питер, но берет блокнот и прячет в нижнем ящике стола. Он мог бы, пожалуй, рискнуть прочитать все имена, за исключением одного. Поэтому он не рискует.

От скуки — а это случается часто — Питеру нравится: заставлять Сайлара извиваться, рыдать или чувствовать себя виноватым. Проблема лишь в том, что жертва жаждет наказания, чем портит все веселье. Так что вместо этого Питер напивается под смурным подозрительным взглядом Сайлара, подается вперед и бормочет:

— Ты даже вполовину не так хорош, как мой брат. Даже не вполовину.

Сайлар вздрагивает и отмалчивается, всегда, за исключением одного раза, когда отвечает, блеснув глазами:

— Я его убил. Я верю, именно это делает меня лучше него.

Питер отшатывается, но не успевает сбежать — Сайлар ловит его за запястье. 

— Прости... Прости. Чего ты хочешь?

Но он и так знает, чего хочет Питер. Нейтана, только Нейтана, который скажет, что любит его и верит в него, всегда.

***

Впервые это случается через год их совместного заточения. Питер меряет шагами пол Сайларовой мастерской, пытаясь придумать способ, хоть какой-нибудь способ вытащить их отсюда. Сайлар, однако, безмятежно продолжает собирать детали часов и не обращает на Питера внимания, пока тот не рявкает:

— Как ты можешь так спокойно сидеть и ни хуя не делать?! Мы в ловушке, в этом аду! Что, если мы никогда отсюда не выберемся?

Сайлар медленно откладывает инструменты и моргает из-за стекол нелепых очков. 

— Я здесь на три года больше, чем ты. Что именно ты пытаешься до меня донести? Выхода нет. Я тебе говорил. Повторял много раз. Просто прими это и живи дальше.

— Да ну нахуй! — орет Питер и с силой бьет кулаками по столу.

Сайлар даже ухом не ведет.

Питер прожигает его взглядом, пока не устает. Он роняет голову на стол, прижимается лбом к поверхности и вдыхает запах дерева и масла с едва заметной ноткой металла. Он вспоминает о Сайларе лишь когда шеи теплой поддержкой касаются пальцы, слегка нажимают ровно на ту точку, где всегда... Питер резко поднимает голову и распахивает глаза. Сайлар убирает руку, по лицу его пробегает тень вины. Во рту пересыхает, в животе скручивается тугой жгут из предвкушения, страха, узнавания. Питер выдыхает один раз, другой, и Сайлар шепчет: «Пит», и целует его, легко и неуверенно, и Питер дрожит, но не отстраняется.

***

Иногда он сидит у кровати и смотрит, как Сайлар спит. Когда тот просыпается, Питер спрашивает:

— Он боялся?

— Да, — отвечает Сайлар, не отводя взгляда. — В основном он боялся вас подвести. Боялся, что не справится, и я уничтожу всех, кто ему дорог.

Питер устало трет лицо.

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Спи дальше.

**Author's Note:**

> *Можем ли мы забыть те древние мифы, которые стоят у истока всех народов, мифы о драконах, которые в последний момент могут неожиданно стать принцессами. Быть может, все драконы нашей жизни — это принцессы, которые лишь ждут, чтобы увидеть, как мы храбры и прекрасны. Быть может, все страшное в конце концов есть лишь беспомощное, нуждающееся в нашей помощи.
> 
> _Райнер Мария Рильке «Письма к молодому поэту»_


End file.
